Scars Run Deep
by AdventureFreak5
Summary: Sequel to Second Time Around. Dracula wants to move their relationship to the next level, but Jonathan's fears keep getting in the way. When they have a fight, Jonathan decides it is better that he leave and he seeks out the only people who he thinks could understand. When Jonathan goes to his brothers for help what will he tell them? How can he explain he's dating THE Dracula?
1. Maybe I Should Leave

Boy I'm churing out this storyline really fast. Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

Six months had passed since Mavis' 118th birthday. Six months since Jonathan had zinged with Dracula. Six months since they had started dating. And they had been six wonderful months. The only problem was that Jonathan could tell Dracula was getting impatient.

Jonathan was reluctant to give the Count what he wanted, which was sex. Every time they started kissing, Jonathan wanted it more than anything, but his fears always had him pulling away, finding an excuse not to give in to the vampire's advances. He was quickly running out of excuses though, and Dracula could sense that.

Jonathan sidestepped a ghost as he walked through the hotel, trying to avoid his sweet zing. He had become more and more persistent, even going so far as to pin him to the wall in the hallways where anybody could see them, which was saying something as Dracula tended to be very private.

Jonathan walked down the stairs to the lobby and noticed Mavis chatting away to a gremlin family; there seemed to be no end to how many gremlins there were. He leaped down a flight of the stairs and landed easily, walking over to greet her.

"Hey, Jonny," she said with a grin. "Dad's looking for you, you know that?"

Jonathan shrugged. "I can't seem to find him," he lied.

"Oh, well he was in the banquet hall last time I checked. Come on, I'll take you."

Jonathan's heart sank. This was the very thing he'd been trying to avoid, but he couldn't very well tell her that. So he followed her to the banquet hall and was dismayed to see his vampire love straightening the tables for the feast that was to take place that night.

"Hey dad," Mavis said happily. "I found Jonny. He's been looking for you."

"My sweetest bloodling! There you are!" Dracula exclaimed joyfully.

"Hey, Drac," Jonathan said weakly as he was swept into his arms and kissed gently.

"Come, beloved. I am done here. We need to talk," Dracula said, taking his arm and leading him towards the door. "I shall see you later, Mavy-wavy."

"Um, okay," Mavis said, confused at the abrupt departure.

Dracula led the boy to his room and slowly shut the door. As the Count did that, Jonathan hurried to the balcony and threw open the doors, sighing as he was bathed in a full moon's light. Dracula came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him, holding the boy against his chest. The vampire leaned down and kissed his neck softly. Jonathan shivered and pulled away.

"You know what we need to talk about, yes?" the vampire asked.

"Yes," Jonathan said quietly, hugging himself. "I'm just not ready."

"It's been six months," Dracula said softly. "I am willing to wait as long as you need me to, my love, but how long until you are ready?"

"I'll never be ready," Jonathan muttered then covered his mouth; he hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"What?" Dracula asked, surprised. "Why not? Are you frightened?"

Jonathan shrugged. "I guess a little bit."

"But that is not the reason?" the vampire asked gently.

"No," Jonathan sighed.

"Then, my beloved one, what is the reason? I promise I will not judge you. Do you feel you are not adequate enough?"

Jonathan felt his cheeks flush at the vampire's words. Great, now he had another reason not to get naked in front of his love. What if he wasn't…?

"Love?"

"It's nothing, Drac. Please, just leave it be."

"Not this time," Dracula said sternly, spinning his lover around to face him. "Tell me what is wrong."

"Just leave it alone," Jonathan growled, pulling away and backing up.

"No! Talk to me, love. Tell me what you fear so badly that you will not let me love you properly!"

"I said no, Drac!" Jonathan spat.

Dracula suddenly seemed to grow taller and his eyes glowed blue. "Tell me!"

Jonathan felt fear glue him to the wall and he shrank back. His fear snapped Dracula out of his threatening stance and he immediately calmed. He reached forward and stroked his love's face.

"It's okay, Jonny. Tell me what's wrong. I promise I will still love you."

"No."

Dracula drew back, his face holding hurt. "What is so bad that you cannot trust me with it?" he demanded.

"Leave. It. Alone," Jonathan said, walking away from his zing and onto the balcony.

"Sometimes I wonder why I love you," Dracula snapped, then swished his cape as he walked out of the room.

Tears stung Jonathan's eyes and he lowered his head. He just didn't want to disappoint Dracula with his horridly scarred body. He knew the Count would never want him when he saw them. As he stared at the full moon he made a decision. It wasn't right to just stay and tease Dracula with what the vampire thought the boy had. He turned and walked towards the door, looking for his backpack.


	2. Brothers

Chapter 2. Jonathan's two eldest brothers! Oh, and I'm not so sure about the French, so if it's wrong, don't hesistate to correct me.

* * *

Despite his broken heart, Jonathan actually felt free as he traveled out of Transylvania. The castle was huge and fun to explore, but being in one place for so long had really taken its toll on the boy. He had been traveling the world since he was sixteen, and hadn't ever stayed in one place for six months. Two was usually his limit.

He headed to Paris to find James, his eldest brother. He knew that out of everybody in the world, his six brothers would be the only ones to understand his predicament. Besides that, he missed them. They had all been out on their own for years because of the way their parents had treated them. They were the reasons that every single one of them bore physical and emotional scars. The beating and berating had broken them all at one point or another, so they had one by one left to travel the world.

He found James easily enough. James had pretty much settled in Paris and had his ritual of breakfast at a little café on the corner of his street. He snuck up behind his brother, spun him around, and kissed both of his cheeks.

"Bonjour mon frère!"

"Jonathan!" James exclaimed, leaping up with a huge grin. "Comment ça va?"

"Ça va, merci, et toi?" Jonathan replied, his eyes sparkling.

"I am fine, brother," James said, his brown eyes holding joy. "What are you doing here in Paris?"

"Visiting you," Jonathan said.

"What's the catch?" James asked as they sat down at the table and the elder one offered his brother a baguette.

Jonathan took one and blushed. "Well…I've been having a little bit of…relationship problems," the boy admitted sheepishly.

James' jaw dropped and he began laughing loudly. "Oh! My little brother is finally growing up, eh? So, who is she?"

"Um, well, it's not a she, first of all," Jonathan mumbled, nibbling at the baguette. "And…his name is…Vlad."

"Ooh! You are dating a man?" James asked, pure shock in his face. "I never pegged you like that, but then again…you did have the most difficulty as a child."

"That's putting it lightly," Jonathan sighed; his parents had abused him the most. "Anyways, we're having a little trouble so I decided to give the relationship a break for a little bit."

James laughed again. "Wow. I'm still stuck on the fact that you're in a relationship. What kind of trouble are you having?"

"I'd rather not talk about it in public," Jonathan said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh…_those_ kinds of problems?"

"Yeah."

"Come on. Let's go to my apartment. We'll talk there."

James paid for the breakfast and they walked down the street to his apartment. As soon as they got inside, James cornered him.

"Talk. What kind of sex problems are you having."

"The problem is we're not having any," Jonathan sighed. "Every time we get close, I panic and find some damned excuse not to."

"What? Why?" James asked then his eyes dimmed. "Scars?"

"Scars," Jonathan affirmed.

"Oh, Jonny. If he loves you he won't care."

"I've had nightmares about him finding out," Jonathan said sadly. "It's become my second worse fear. Gets closer to number one every nightmare."

"I'm sorry, bro. The only thing I can tell you is to just talk to him about it. Or better yet, show him."

Jonathan looked at him with wounded eyes, and James hugged him before ruffling his hair.

"Well, maybe a break is a good idea. It might help you to gather your courage."

Jonathan smiled and nodded, then they began catching up. James told him of his several lovers he had had and of his adventures around France. In fact, he had just gotten back from Reims. He told of the fun he had then waited for Jonathan to tell of his adventures.

He avoided the last six months of his life, unwilling to bring the monsters out of the shadows, but told of Moscow and Hawaii and many more of his adventures. James, satisfied that they'd caught up, forced Jonathan into bed, claiming he looked exhausted. It was true that he was; after switching his schedule from being awake at night and sleeping during the day to the other way around, it threw him off. He was about asleep when he heard James on the phone with his second eldest brother.

"Hey, Jacob! You will _never_ believe this. Baby bro finally got into a relationship! Yeah, with a _guy_, no less!" There was a pause. "I know. Never thought he'd open up to anybody." Pause. "No, he's here in Paris with me." Pause. "Nah, you're welcome to come. Hey, why don't you call up our other bros, too? Just have a sort of family reunion. Maybe we'll come to you? You still in Verona?" Pause. "Cool. We'll fly you in tomorrow. I'm sure Jonathan won't mind. He seems a bit…off. He seems really bothered by this relationship he's in. He's too scared to have sex with this Vlad."

There was a rather drawn out pause. "Yeah, I think it's Romanian. I didn't ask him and he avoided all mention of him that he could. He seems shy about it, though it doesn't surprise me." Pause. "Yeah. I'll see you then. Get Jael and Joshua here. I'll call Jaiden and Jackson…You know, I think our parents went way too crazy with the J names." Pause. "Okay, Jacob. Bye."

There was another pause. "You're not asleep, are you?"

"No," Jonathan said quietly, laughing to himself. "I'm not."

"Sorry, bro," James said, coming in and sitting on the bed. "Just had to tell somebody that you're dating. Jacob seemed the perfect candidate."

"I don't mind you telling our brothers. I just don't want everybody in Paris to know."

"So…tell me about this Vlad."

"Oh, James, he's wonderful. He's strong and protective and he loves me! His kisses are…They're just amazing. I don't know how else to describe them. They make me feel like there's fire in my veins," Jonathan said dreamily, stretching out lazily on the bed.

"Sounds like a great guy," James said with a crooked grin. "Anything else I need to know about him?"

_'Yeah, he's the famous Dracula, king of the vampires,' _Jonathan thought, but out loud he said, "Nope. Not that I can think of."

"Are you lying to me?" James asked smoothly.

"Maybe," Jonathan said with a smile.

James sighed. "Fine. Keep your secrets, brother. Just know you can trust me with anything. Now, get some sleep. Jacob's probably going to be here by the time you wake up. You look like you haven't slept well in days."

"I've been busy trying to get here to see you," Jonathan said with a smile. "I didn't have time for sleep."

"Aw, sweet sentiment, Jonny," James said, then stroked his brother's head.

Jonathan sighed then fell into an exhausted sleep, full of nightmares. When he awoke for the final time, sweating profusely and crying fearfully, he heard voices. How long had he been out? He walked out and there sat Jacob, having a glass of wine with James. The second elder boy raised his glass and greeted him before his smile faded.

"You look awful," he said, setting his glass down and walking over to his little brother.

"Nightmares?" James asked, still sitting and sipping his drink.

"Yeah," Jonathan sighed, embracing his brother.

He had missed them. They had been close growing up, maybe because there was only five years between James and Jonathan, and the others fell in the middle.

James was the oldest, obviously, and the most imposing out of all of them. Though he was more of a lover than a fighter, he could be vicious when it came to defending his family. He was over six feet tall and had red-brown hair and brown eyes. Jacob was different. He was lean like Jonathan was, instead of wide shouldered like James and their father. His hair was red-brown and his eyes were green, just not as pure a green as Jonathan's.

Jacob cleared his throat and Jonathan suddenly realized his brother had been talking.

"What?" Jonathan asked. "Sorry. Zoned out."

"That's okay, bro. I asked if the nightmares had been about Vlad."

"Yeah. He kept finding out and…didn't like it."

"Aw," Jacob said in his baby talking voice. "Does baby bwother need a hug?"

Jonathan didn't laugh, and Jacob immediately became serious and glanced at James. This was more serious than they'd thought. The second eldest boy wrapped his arms tightly around Jonathan.

"You must really love him."

"I do," Jonathan sighed into his brother's neck, tears silently running down his face.

"Serious question, bro. Did you ever tell him about what mom and dad did to us?" James asked as Jacob pulled away and patted the younger's shoulder.

"No," Jonathan sighed, wiping his face. "It never came up. He's never asked about our parent, and I've never asked about his. From what Mavis has told me, he didn't really know his parents, so talking about things like that never occur to him."

"Who's Mavis?"

Jonathan rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at his brothers. "She's his daughter. He was married before to a woman named Martha."

"Oh. How did she…?" James asked slowly. "Or has he told you."

"She died in a fire started by an angry mob. Dra…Vlad and Mavis were the only ones to get out."

"Oh…That's so sad," Jacob sighed.

The phone suddenly rang and James reached over to answer it. "Allo? Jael! Nice to hear from you! How's your sweeter half?" Pause. "So it's going to be a couple days? Damn…Alright then. We'll see you then. Hey, have you heard from Jaiden or Jackson? Oh, tell them I said hi then. Okay. Bye."

James reached over and hung the phone up. "Well," he said. "Both sets of twins are together, heaven help us, and the flights are all booked for a few days, so it's going to be a little while before they get here for our little reunion."

"Man! And I was looking forward to that fancy restaurant soon," Jacob sighed dramatically. "Oh well. Snails another time then."

Jonathan managed to get past his misery and chuckled softly; the one time Jacob had tried the snails, he had vomited. It had been hilarious, though Jacob hadn't thought so for a few years.

"I can wait," Jonathan said with a half smile. "I am hungry now though, so can we eat?"

"Sure, what do you want?"

The answer came out of Jonathan's mouth before he could stop it. "Bagels with scream cheese sound good."

He got two odd looks. "_Scream_ cheese?"

"No, cream cheese," Jonathan said, forcing his face into a confused look.

"You distinctly said scream cheese. What does that mean? Does it leap up and scream at you?" Jacob laughed.

_'Yes,'_ Jonathan thought then smiled. "It's a joke between Vlad and me. I'd rather not explain it."

"Oh, okay," James said. "Now come on, let's go get some of that scream cheese."

"If only," Jonathan muttered under his breath as they moved to get food.


	3. Advice

Here ya go. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Hey! Jonny!" Jael and Joshua exclaimed at the same time, embracing him together.

"Hey guys. Hey Jaiden, Jackson," Jonathan said quietly.

"Whoa, calm down, brother! Don't get so excited!" Jackson teased.

Jacob shook his head at the two sets of twins and their smiles faded.

"What's going on, Jacob?" Jaiden asked.

"We'll talk about it when we get to the _private_ booth at the restaurant," James said, smiling. "It's good to see all of us together again. We should do this more often."

They quickly walked to the restaurant, closing the door to the separate room before the oldest six started chatting eagerly. When the food arrived, ordered by James who was the most fluent in French, Jonathan just picked at the food. He couldn't believe he was even thinking of it, but he missed the cockroach paste and the scream cheese and all the weird foods that the monsters liked. He missed the way Dracula would gently wipe his face clean when he got too messy, and then he would give him a tender, light kiss. He didn't realize he was crying until he noticed the dead silence around him. He looked up and felt hot tear tracks down his face then blushed and looked away again.

"What's the matter?" Joshua asked softly, wrapping an arm around his brother's shoulders.

"I miss him," Jonathan whispered.

"Miss who?"

"My sweetest love. My zing. My va…My Vlad."

"Zing?"

Jonathan smiled weakly at the thought of zinging. "It's like fire and electricity go through your veins when you first look at your zing. Every touch sends a…a well…a _zing_ through your body. Kissing is just amazing. You want to just meld into the other person and let them consume you, have you. Every single thing in the world you want to confess, including your inadequacies…I can't describe it any better than that."

"If you want to confess them, why don't you?" James asked gently.

"Because I don't want the best thing that's ever happened to me to disappear. I'm afraid he'll leave me, James. That's probably my second…no, it's my top fear. Even mom and dad don't scare me as much as the thought of losing Vlad."

"Whoa. That's heavy," Jael said darkly.

"Bro, you _need _to just tell him. You might lose him if you _don't_," Jaiden asserted.

"Jonny, listen to us. Or more specifically, me," James said calmly. "Now, you know I'm a lover. I've had many girls in my time, and will admit to you that I have experimented a bit with a guy named Jacques. In my experience with relationships, if you want them to work, do the opposite of what I do. Communicate your desires, hopes, fears, and imperfections to him. Tell him your weaknesses so he can compensate for them. Let him love you the way he needs to love you, and love him back in the same way. If I'm right about what a zing is, he'll love you no matter what, but if not, it's better to find out now then down the road somewhere when you've wasted half of your life with him. Do you understand what I'm saying, little brother?"

Jonathan took it in for a moment then nodded. "I get what you're saying, and I've known it all along. It's just…I'm terrified. I _love_ him. I don't want to lose him. I don't think I can do this alone."

"That's what family's for, Jonny," Jackson exclaimed with a smile. "We'll go right up to the bedroom door with you! But you're on your own from there." He winked.

Jonathan smiled gently. "Okay. Um…There's something I'll have to tell you before we get there. It might be best if I tell you right before we get there…Yeah, that's what I'll do."

"O-kay then…" Jacob said at the little spiel his brother had given.

James stood up, holding up his wine glass. "Then we have a plan. To our little brother and his zing Vlad! May they still be together at the end of this wild adventure!"

They all stood and toasted before downing the alcohol and getting ready to leave. Jonathan only hoped there were no surprises.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Dracula was an absolute mess. He had searched his hotel high and low for his love before he had come to the terrible conclusion that he was gone. He had panicked and called for his friends to come before sinking back into the shadows of his lonely room, waiting for them to arrive. He knew Mavis would take care of the hotel; he was just too miserable to care.

A knock at his door had him turning and growling in his coffin. The knocking steadily became louder and more insistent before there was sudden silence. The vampire relaxed for a second then the coffin lid was opened rather violently. He turned, ready to bite of whoever's head it was that disturbed him in his misery. He was surprised when he saw Frank and his other friends.

"Drac! You look horrible!" Griffin said, his normally cheerful tone surprised.

"He's gone! I don't know where he went!" Dracula moaned, sitting up.

"Who?" Wayne asked.

"Yeah man. Your message was kinda vague."

"Jonathan! He's run away and I think it's my fault," Dracula said, rubbing his forehead miserably.

"What?" Frank exclaimed. "What did you do?"

Dracula sighed, his eyes miserable. "I know it might seem surprising at this point, but we haven't had sex yet."

There was dead silence for a moment before Frank spoke. "Then what have you been doing for the past six months?"

"Just getting to know each other," the vampire replied. "And it's not me that's holding us back, guys. It's him. Every time we get close he…he panics. There's no other way to put it. He just struggles out of my grip and finds some damned excuse not to let me love him."

"Why?"

"I asked him before he disappeared. He refused to tell me what was wrong. I think I pushed too much on the sex thing."

"Maybe he's hiding in the hotel somewhere?"

"I've looked everywhere he could possibly hide. He's nowhere," the vampire groaned. "Besides, his backpack is gone."

"Oh, that's not good," Frank said seriously; they all knew how important the backpack was to the boy.

"What can we do?" Dracula asked desperately.

"I don't know that there's anything to be done, Drac," Griffin said.

"The only thing I can suggest is to send out a monster search for him. He's been gone for days so we can't track him unless Wayne wants to try."

"I just don't know if I can. I might be able to, but I'm just not sure," Wayne said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Try, Wayne. Please, try for me?" Dracula begged, his eyes pleading.

"Alright, Drac. I'll try."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jonathan and his brothers were walking, which wasn't all that unusual for them. They preferred to walk versus driving or riding in a car. It just seemed more natural for them. None of them cared how fast they got there; the destination wasn't the important thing to them. More interesting things seemed to happen on the journeys than at the destinations. They did know, however, that this destination was very important to Jonathan, who still hadn't told them whatever secret he'd been hiding about his lover and the people he'd hung out with wherever he'd been.

"Come on, bro, you might as well tell us now!" Jael complained as they walked along. "We're already in Romania."

It was true. They were getting closer and closer to Transylvania and Jonathan's discomfort grew greater with every step. They were so close to his beloved, yet he felt so far away. He shivered. They would be there in a couple days…

"Tonight," Jonathan finally said, smiling lightly at Jael.

"It is tonight," Joshua said, pointing up at the setting sun.

"When the moon comes up," Jonathan clarified.

They walked in dead silence, the youngest's brothers looking up for the moon every so often. When it finally came up, they forced Jonathan to make camp and sat around the campfire staring at him eagerly.

"Come on," Joshua said impatiently. "What is this big secret that you've been keeping?"

Jonathan took a deep breath then began to explain his adventures with Dracula and the monsters. When he was done, he stared at his brothers with trepidation. Their eyes were wide and they were silent until James moved.

"You…are dating the king of the vampires?" he said slowly. "And you've been spending the last six months with monsters?"

"Um, yes," Jonathan said.

"Awesome!" Jaiden exclaimed. "So, we're going to meet the king of the vampires? That is like the coolest thing we've ever done! What are we doing waiting here? We should go!"

The rest of them eagerly agreed, but Jonathan became frightened.

"Um, no. We're kinda close. We'll travel tomorrow and reach there about midday," he argued.

"Why not travel tonight and get there around midnight?" Jacob asked, smiling gently.

"Because that means I have to face him sooner," Jonathan admitted, lowering his head.

"Jonathan, it's going to happen sooner or later. Wouldn't you rather it happen sooner?"

"I-I guess," Jonathan sighed. "I'm just scared."

"Don't be. If he loves you-" Jael started.

"Then he won't mind my scars," Jonathan finished with a hesitant smile. "I know."

"Good. Now let's go. We can sleep all day tomorrow."

"Yeah," the youngest boy agreed. "Let's go."

There was a rustle in the bushes and Jonathan looked up. There was a hissing noise and whispers.

"Drac?" Jonathan asked, standing up as glowing eyes stared at him through the bushes. "Drac? Is-is that you, my bloodling?"

There was a cruel laugh and a tall, imposing male stepped out of the bushes followed by a dozen more. They were clearly vampires and the leader laughed.

"Not even close," he growled then lunged forward.


	4. Resolution

Here you go. Last chapter for this story. There will be another sequel depicting Jonny and Drac getting together for the first time. Will be rated M for sure.

* * *

Wayne had been tracing Jonathan as well as he could, but they hadn't gotten very far when they heard a scream of agony and fear. Dracula's head jerked up and he gasped; it sounded like his Jonathan. They began running towards the scream and broke through a clearing, where they promptly froze.

They saw six boys backed around the fire surrounded by vampires. Dracula recognized them all immediately; they were human turned vampires that he had created many, many years ago in his wild youth, and every single one of them held a grudge towards him for the pain he had put them through. He growled at them then smelled something that sent his mouth watering: human blood. He looked around for the origin of the scent and his blood ran cold when he spotted it.

"Jonathan!" he gasped and ran forward, kneeling down next to the boy.

The boy had a large chunk of his neck missing and blood was gushing out. Dracula's fingers gingerly traced the wound and Jonathan let out a whimper of pain. Dracula felt tears sting his eyes and anger rushed up inside of him.

"How DARE you?!" he demanded, surging to his feet and spinning to face his vampires, who cowered back at his tone. "You dare to hurt my bloodling?"

While Dracula faced most of them, backed by Frank and the others, the leader slipped up to Jonathan and laughed in his ear.

"You have scars? Ooh, Dracula's going to hate it. You _should _fear him. Though you won't have time. You're dying, scum. Dracula should have been mine, but he took that bitch for a wife. Then he's free again and refuses to have anything to do with any vampire but Mavis. Then he picks a _human_. But you know something? Human's are quite easily killed."

There was a sudden crack and the vampire went reeling back. James stood above him, his eyes flashing.

"Get away from my baby brother!" he snapped loudly.

There was a scuffle and Dracula threw the leader back into the vampires. His eyes were glowing angrily and the vampires shrank away, disappearing one by one into the forest.

"He'll hate you if you do it, Dracula, but it's the only one to save him," the leader said before following them.

Dracula stared after them for a moment before hurrying back to Jonathan and kneeling down. He cradled the boy's head in his lap and held him, tears slipping out of his eyes. The boy looked up at him blearily.

"Hey," Jonathan whispered hoarsely, smiling up at him. "I…About my…I'm sorry it has to end this way."

"No," Dracula whispered after gathering his courage. "No it doesn't, but the alternative…"

"Alternative?" Jonathan asked, confused.

"I can…change you," Dracula breathed out. "Into a vampire."

Jonathan thought about it for a moment, even as the edges of his vision began to blacken. That meant that he would spend forever with his beloved, but it would also mean strange things would happen to him and that he would have to tell him everything eventually. Even so…

"Do it," Jonathan said quietly.

"It will hurt and you will have a time of confusion as you figure out your limits, which will grow over time, and-"

"Drac," Jonathan murmured. "I trust you."

The vampire gingerly lifted his love's head up and tilted his head so that the smooth expanse of the good side of his neck was revealed. He leaned down and, after swallowing nervously, bit down. The bubbling blood that rushed to his tongue made the vampire sigh in pleasure and he swallowed a mouthful of blood before concentrating on sending a massive blast of venom through his zing. Jonathan felt it immediately and began writhing in agony, a sob escaping his mouth before he blacked out from the intense pain.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jonathan woke up in pitch blackness. He grunted and shifted, feeling a wall on his right. He gasped and moved, reaching his hand as far as he could to his left and gasping again when he felt another wall. He tried to sit up and bumped his head on the something above him. He gave a cry of fright and suddenly the top moved and he saw light and his eldest brother's face.

"You're awake!" James exclaimed happily.

Jonathan sat up slowly, rubbing his head. "Where am I?"

"Back at Dracula's hotel. You blacked out when he bit you. He said it was extremely painful for you, and he seemed glad you passed out."

Jonathan was a bit dazed. "Bit me…?" he asked, reaching up and rubbing the right side of his neck where there were two puncture marks. "Oh, yeah…How's the other side of my neck?"

"Perfectly fine," Jacob replied, moving into his little brother's field of vision. "It healed so fast it was kinda fun to watch."

Jonathan felt the left side of his neck and was relieved to find it whole. A thought suddenly occurred to him and he began playing with his hands.

"Have you…you know," he asked tentatively.

"Nope. We haven't told him," James replied. "In fact, we had better go and get him and let you two talk."

Before Jonathan could even protest, both of his brothers left the room and he was alone. He climbed out of the coffin, vaguely realizing he was in Dracula's room. He looked over the 'bed' and realized that it was the double coffin his zing had requested to be made. It must have been finished while he was gone. He walked over to the balcony and threw back the curtains to see the last vestiges of the sun setting. He walked out and perched himself on the railing, swinging his legs back and forth as he stared at the beautiful colors splashed across the sky. He reached up and rubbed the right side of his neck again, fingering the two healing marks.

He sighed and watched as the sky darkened to night and he marveled over how much balance he seemed to have now that he was…no longer human. Arms suddenly wrapped around his middle and lips pressed against his neck.

"Hey, Drac," Jonathan said without thinking.

"You disappear for over two weeks and all you can say is hey?" Dracula asked, his voice a harsh, broken whisper.

Jonathan swallowed. "Drac, I….I'm sorry. I thought that if you found out that you wouldn't want me anymore."

"So this does have to do with our love life, doesn't it?" Dracula asked. "I pushed too much, didn't I?"

"No…It's me. I…" Jonathan took a deep breath and his cheeks heated up. "I'm hideous."

"What?! You are many things, Jonathan, but you are not hideous. You are handsome and lovely and sexy and everything I could ever want. I love you, Jonny!"

"You haven't seen them."

"Seen what?"

"My…my scars," Jonathan said then let the comment hang in the air.

"Scars?" Dracula asked tenderly, knowing it was a sensitive subject. "What scars? Tell me, bloodling."

"My parents used to beat me," Jonathan said softly. "And the neighborhood kids. And the bullies at school. There was lots of blood at times."

"Oh, Jonny. I don't care if you have scars," Dracula murmured in his ear. "I love you. And let me tell you something. I will wait for as long as you need me to."

Jonathan smiled and turned to kiss his lover warmly. He pulled back and looked tenderly into Dracula's eyes.

"Thank you," he said then paused for a moment. "I'm still not ready yet, but I will be soon, I think. Okay?"

"That is just fine," Dracula said firmly. "Now, I have one question: what are we going to do with your brothers?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Now be safe, Mavy, and stay with them. Make sure you remember to brush your fangs and-"

"Drac, they'll take care of her," Jonathan said with a laugh.

"Thanks, Jonny," Mavis said, embracing him briefly then turned and followed Jonathan's six brothers out the door.

Dracula watched her go worriedly.

"Don't worry, love. They'll keep her safe. They'll teach her to defend herself."

"I can't help but worry. She's my daughter."

"And she's tough. She needs to learn and they are the perfect teachers."

Dracula smiled and leaned in to kiss his zing. "I know. I just hate to see her go."


	5. Awkwardness

Okay folks, I decided to add more to this story. I will be deleting the third story and kind of extend this one to that point and maybe beyond. I just feel like something's missing from both stories.

* * *

Jonathan awoke to find himself pressed against Dracula. He could feel something hard pressing against himself and, at the thought of what it was, his own body responded. He blushed and separated himself from his lover, quietly pushing the lid of the coffin up and slipping out. He stretched and felt his back pop several times. It felt nice, he thought, that he was finally back where he belonged.

He saw the beautiful light of the newly risen moon coming in through the balcony doors and walked out to see it. He leaped lightly onto the balcony railing, squatting and looking out over the dark, spooky countryside. Though, he thought happily, spooky was good. It kept other humans away. Humans like his mother and father. He never wanted them to find him. Now that he had revealed at least the knowledge of his scars to his lover and had not been rejected, his parents were his top fear again. He sighed and slipped down off the balcony railing, heading back inside. He looked up and froze. Dracula stood in his nightgown with his arms crossed watching him. Jonathan blushed and stood there, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Good evening," Jonathan finally managed.

Dracula continued to study him. "Good evening, my honey guts. How was your sleep?"

"Fine," Jonathan said. "Yours?"

"You are sure it was fine?"

"Yes," Jonathan said, fear tightening his stomach.

"I know you are lying," Dracula said quite simply, looking hurt. "That wounds me, love. You were tossing and whimpering with daymares. Talk to me?"

"It was just my usual…daymares, Drac. Nothing special."

"How often do you have these daymares?" Dracula asked, still leaning back against the coffin.

"About once a week," Jonathan admitted, staring at the ground. "It's really no big deal. I handle it okay."

"It is a big deal," Dracula argued gently, uncrossing his arms and walking over to embrace his love. "They disturb you. They make you call out. You were crying after one of them during the day."

Jonathan lowered his head and felt his bottom lip tremble. "Can we not talk about this?" he asked in a broken voice.

"I think we should talk about this, bloodling," Dracula whispered against his head. "It hurts you so it is important that we resolve this. Your brother James told me of your daymares about me discovering your scars. Were those the daymares you were having?"

"No," Jonathan said quietly into Dracula's chest. "They were about my parents. They always hurt me in my dreams."

"Oh," Dracula murmured. "Anything else."

Jonathan paused and took a deep breath before admitting, "There was one…about you and my scars."

"Jonny, I love you. I promise you that I will love your scars. I will love all of you. When you are ready," he added with a smile as he pulled away from the embrace. "Now, I am going to shower. Would you like to join me?"

"I…Well…I don't think…"

"That's alright love," Dracula said gently. "I will bathe by myself."

Dracula walked towards the bathroom and took off his nightgown, technically a daygown, as he moved. Jonathan found himself staring at the older vampire's butt as opened the door. Dracula glanced back at him and Jonathan ducked his head, blushing. Dracula laughed as he closed the door. Jonathan shook the arousing thoughts out of his head and began tidying up the room. By the time his zing was done bathing the room was nice and clean, lit by the candelabrum around the room. The younger vampire turned when he heard the bathroom door open and saw his lover in nothing but a towel. He swallowed convulsively as Dracula met his eyes. Smirking, the vampire purposefully let go of the white cloth and Jonathan turned away quickly, but he couldn't get the image of his zing completely naked and gleaming from the water still on his body out of his mind. A deep blush covered his cheeks and he hugged himself, suddenly desiring the touch of his love.

"Jonathan, I love you," Dracula murmured in his ear, wrapping his damp arms around the boy.

"I love you, too," Jonathan whispered hoarsely back, leaning back into the vampire.

"Kiss me," Dracula cooed.

Jonathan whimpered and spun around, pressing his lips desperately against his zing's. He just could not resist. Dracula responded in kind and physically lifted him up, forcing Jonathan to wrap his legs around the vampire king's waist. The youthful vampire could feel Dracula's growing arousal pressing against his own crotch. It made him want to just give in, but as the older vampire laid him in the coffin and slid his hands up and down his daygown covered back there was a knock on the door. It sounded like one of the knights. Dracula stood up straight and swore violently, looking as if he was going to rip the door down and utterly destroy the interrupting knight.

"Get dressed. I'll get it," Jonathan said, sounding a bit flustered.

Dracula growled, but seemingly decided against a rampage as he flew over and quickly began dressing. Jonathan walked over and pulled the door open after straightening his daygown.

"Yes?" he asked and was startled to see floating glasses. "Griffin! What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Drac," the invisible man answered.

"Well, I gathered that, but what are you doing here at the hotel? Are the others here, too?"

"You mean Frank, Wayne, and Murray? Yeah. We all came because of your disappearance."

"Griffin! Good to _see_ you," Dracula joked as he stepped in the doorway, completely dressed. "We thought it was one of the knights."

"It was. I just kicked him down the hall," Griffin said with what sounded like a smirk on his face.

"Oh? Well, what do you need? We were a little _busy_."

If that hadn't clued Griffin into what had been going on before the knock on the door, Jonathan was sure his bright red face did. The invisible man was kind enough to ignore it though and began a lively conversation with Dracula involving his plans for the rest of his stay at the hotel.

Jonathan slowly back away and took his clothes into the bathroom. He hung them up, locked the door, then stripped and turned the warm water on. He sighed and relaxed into the stream of water and thought about his beloved. That was a bad idea as a problem slowly arose. He blushed and turned the water icy cold. He yelped at the sudden temperature change. There was an immediate knock on the door.

"Are you alright love?" Dracula's voice came through the thick wood, barely audible over the water.

"Yeah. Just turned the wrong handle. Temperature changed on me," Jonathan half-lied.

"Okay then. Just call if you need me."

Jonathan knew there was an implied meaning behind that and he lowered his head in embarrassment. He finished bathing quickly, avoiding thoughts of his zing, then dressed, folding his daygown up and exited the bathroom. He immediately wished he hadn't. Dracula's other three friends had arrived and had turned to look at him as soon as he walked out. Dracula evidently sensed his self-consciousness because he hurried over and kissed him lightly before leading him over to the coffin. He was lifted up by the kind vampire and set on the lid so he had a place to sit. The elder vampire took his daygown and put it away before joining him on the lid.

"Hey Jonny. Planning on running away again?" Frank asked, sounding a little gruff.

Jonathan looked up. "What?" he asked.

"Just seeing if you're going to hurt Drac anymore anytime soon," Frank said, lifting his hands up defensively at Dracula's sharp gaze.

Jonathan felt guilty immediately. He felt his bottom lip tremble at the harsh words and looked away, hugging himself again. He heard Griffin get onto the Frankenstein for what he'd said, but it had already been said. Dracula wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close to whisper in his ear.

"Ignore him."

"How bad did I hurt you?" Jonathan asked, his voice hollow; all other conversation stopped.

"Jonny," Dracula murmured lightly. "Don't do this to yourself."

"Answer me."

Dracula looked reluctant, but decided to do as his zing had asked. "I couldn't eat. I couldn't sleep. I just missed you so much. The thought that I had drove you away from me just because I wanted sex…It hurt a lot."

Jonathan pressed against his love. "I'm so sorry. There's nothing more I can say. I'm just so sorry."

"It's alright. I forgive you," Dracula replied. "I love you and I shouldn't have pushed for it so much."

"I…Can we stop talking about that?" Jonathan begged.

"Aw, he's shy about sex!" Wayne laughed.

"Trust us, kid, we've heard it all," Murray chuckled. "There's no reason to be shy around us."

"They were about to go at it before the stupid knight knocked at the door," Griffin said amusedly.

"Griffin!" Dracula snapped as Jonathan blushed deeply and began playing with hands. "I ask that you all respect his shyness. Keep in mind he was a human and is not used to how close monsters can get."

"Sorry Jonny," Griffin said immediately.

The other three just shrugged and began another conversation with Dracula. Jonathan didn't really follow what they were saying, but it didn't really matter. Griffin sidled up to him and whispered in his ear so low that he was sure Dracula didn't hear him.

"If you ever need to talk about sensitive issues, my phone's always on."

Jonathan smiled and nodded, but he didn't really plan on talking to Griffin. That's what his brothers were for. Only…they were gone. Maybe he would have to rely on the invisible man for his insight on his sexual fears.


	6. Temper Tantrum Results

Here's the next chapter. I upped the rating on the advice of a friend. I would have had to anyways later on. It will get hot and steamy, I promise. :) I would also like to ask if anybody has any plot ideas that I could add. I am open to new ideas.

* * *

Jonathan was running through the halls. His hands were bleeding profusely and he was sweating as he moved. He was in shock and felt humiliated. He couldn't believe he had done that! He slid to a stop at his and Dracula's room, but he immediately decided against hiding there. It wouldn't really be hiding, now would it? He hurried into a secret passage that led to the cemetery and stopped in the middle of it, breathing heavily. His hands hurt horribly. He moaned in humiliation and sat down, leaning against a tombstone.

He rested for a few minutes before he heard the crunch of dead leaves. He curled up, waiting for his love to come forward and yell at him for his carelessness, but instead he heard a soft, gentle voice speak to him.

"He won't be mad at you, you know."

"Griffin!" Jonathan gasped. "A-are you sure? I wrecked everything! Everything was broken and I hurt people!"

"Drac knew this would happen when he changed you. Every new vampire slowly gains their abilities and he knows you can't control everything right away. He won't be mad at you," Griffin said, and it sounded like he knelt down. Jonathan's chin was tilted up and he found himself looking at the floating glasses. "Trust me. Besides, he loves you. He wouldn't go hard on you anyways."

Jonathan sat where he was for a few more minutes thinking about it and weighing his options. Griffin waited patiently and didn't try to convince him either way. Finally Jonathan stood, wincing as dirt got into the cuts on his hands. Griffin patted his back and they walked back through the tunnel and back to the vampire's room. They paused outside then Jonathan quietly pushed the door open. Nobody was in there. Jonathan walked in and sighed, turning to look at the door, but the glasses were gone.

"Griffin? You gone?"

There was no reply, but that didn't mean anything in particular. Griffin could be there watching him. He sighed and winced as he moved his hands. He walked into the bathroom and turned the sink on using his wrists, groaning in pain as the water washed away the blood and dirt. He couldn't pick out the shards of wood though—his hands were practically immobile—and so as soon as he removed his hands from the water, the bleeding started up again. He turned off the sink using the same method and walked out. There was the sound of rushing footsteps and Jonathan quickly hid his hands behind his back as the door burst open.

"Jonathan! Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry," Jonathan burst out. "I didn't mean to wreck the whole lobby and break all the furniture or hurt those people. I just lost my temper and the next thing I knew everything was broken and-"

"Jonny, Jonny, it's alright," Dracula said softly. "Every monster knows about the unstable period of a young vampire's life. There's nothing to worry about. All you need is to apologize to them. And as for the furniture, we have plenty of reserves. This is a monster hotel, you know."

"So, I'm not in trouble?"

"No, Jonny, you're not in trouble," Dracula said gently. His nostrils flared and his eyes widened. "I smell blood."

After a moment's hesitation, Jonathan sheepishly pulled his hands out from behind his back and showed them to the elder vampire. Dracula gasped and pulled him over to an old chair. The boy sat down and the vampire king hurried to get something from the bathroom. He set the medical kit down and grabbed his zing's wrists, gently pulling out the slivers of wood that remained in his hands. The poor wounded boy whimpered with each sliver that was pulled out. Dracula winced with each whimper, but he resolutely continued his job. Once each piece was out, he stared at the blood then, glancing up at his love, he ran his tongue across the red substance. Jonathan immediately flushed, but couldn't stop watching the pink tongue dash across his bloodied palm. When Dracula sucked a finger into his mouth Jonathan nearly lost it. He let out a soft little moan and blushed deeper.

"W-what if Griffin-?"

"He would have to run as fast as me to be here. He's downstairs moving in the back up furniture," Dracula murmured before sucking another finger in his mouth.

Jonathan's body was already starting to react. Dracula certainly was coming on rather strong, which meant that he was serious about loving him, scars and all. That still scared him, but he was getting very distracted as the second finger was cleaned and a third finger found its way into the vampire's wet mouth. He groaned, wondering suddenly what blood tasted like. He raised his other hand to his mouth and licked it. The coppery taste sent shocks down his spine. It was, by far, the best thing he had ever tasted. He lapped his hand clean, his focus on the delicious substance that was flowing from his hand, but the flow was slowing. When the blood stopped, he whimpered, desiring more of that substance.

"It is delicious, yes?" Dracula asked in a low, sensuous voice.

"Yes," Jonathan whispered, leaning forward and kissing his zing; the blood had, well, gotten his blood boiling.

They kissed slowly, tongues battling. Jonathan felt so warm, so loved as they kissed. Dracula kept doing something with his tongue that made Jonathan gasp. He had completely forgotten about his hands until he tried to reach up and stroke Dracula's face. He gasped and jerked back, whimpering at the sharp pain that tore through him. Dracula's face, slack with want, suddenly became concerned. He grabbed his love's wrist and began to smear a cream over the wounds, making Jonathan shudder. The cream was followed with bandages. When Dracula was done tending to his beloved's hands he kissed him again, trying to coax his tongue to dance, but Jonathan pulled away, shaking his head.

"It's done, man," Jonathan said, sounding a bit sad. "Besides, my hands hurt."

Dracula looked very disappointed. "Oh…If you are sure, my love."

"You know, I think I'll turn in early," Jonathan said quietly.

"Okay then. I must go and see to the lobby. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Jonathan kissed him again and Dracula walked out of the room, looking back longingly at his zing. Jonathan smiled at him until he was gone then his smile faded. He had come closer to giving in to his love than ever before and it scared him. He still felt ugly, despite his brothers' reassurance and his zing's surety that he would love him anyways. Jonathan suddenly felt sick at the thought of revealing his body to Dracula. His nerves made him physically ill and he rushed into the bathroom. When he was finished, he flushed the toilet—he was amazed at the plumbing this place had despite the year it was built—and washed his face at the sink. He heard somebody clearing their throat and he jerked his head up to see…nobody.

"Hey Griffin," Jonathan murmured, struggling to move his fingers enough to turn off the sink. "When did you get here?"

"While you were throwing up. Did you eat something that made you ill?"

"Yes," Jonathan answered immediately then lowered his head. "No. Just nerves. Drac came closer to getting me in bed than ever before. I was almost completely ready to give myself to him. It scares me, thinking of showing him myself."

"Because of your scars?"

"How did you know about those?" he demanded, suddenly angry.

"James told me to look after you. To make sure you give yourself to him eventually. He told me to reassure you that you are handsome and that Dracula will think so, too," Griffin said gently.

"It doesn't matter how many times people say it, I'm still terrified to let go. To give him all of myself. I'm sorry, but I am."

"And I told you I would wait as long as you need me to."

"Drac!" Jonathan gasped as he spun around, blushing madly. "I…I'm sorry," he said finally, lowering his head.

"Don't be. I understand that you're, well, broken in a way. However, I want you to understand that I _do_ love you and that I am not put off by that brokenness. In fact, I would like to help fix it, if you'll let me."

"Yes," Jonathan said sincerely. "I want that more than anything. I don't like being…broken," he mumbled in a small voice. "But I know that I am broken. I know it's because of what they did to me, too. I want to be fixed. I want to let you love me properly, as you put it so elegantly."

"How about we start out slowly? Start with little things then move on to the bigger things."

"That sounds perfect," Jonathan said happily. "But can we wait until after my hands heal? It's kinda hard to move them…"

Dracula laughed and nodded, kissing his love again. Griffin watched with an invisible smile on his face, then hurried away to call James.


	7. Covered in Darkness

Sorry for the long wait. This chapter gets steamy. :) It's quick, but it's been over a hundred years for the poor vampire.

* * *

About a week later, Jonathan was nervous even as he and his zing kissed. Dracula's hands were playing with the hem of his shirt, coming dangerously close to sliding up his back and feeling the hideous, shameful scars all over it! His panic evidently affected the way he was kissing because Dracula pulled back, staring deep into his love's eyes as he slid his fingertips up, touching skin on skin. Jonathan was breathing heavily and staring wide-eyed into Dracula's eyes.

"I promise I will love you," Dracula whispered tenderly. "Just give me a chance."

Jonathan just stared at him, frightened out of his wits. After the room had been still for several minutes, the boy closed his eyes and nodded, biting his lower lip. Dracula smiled and kissed him again, sliding his tongue into his zing's mouth. He stopped when he got no reciprocation, instead placing a final kiss on his mouth. He slowly slid his hands up under the younger's shirt and took in a sharp breath at the texture of his love's skin. There were just so many…

"If I ever see those parents of yours…" Dracula began.

"I don't want you to meet them. I hate them," Jonathan whispered, finally opening his eyes to reveal tears.

"It is okay, my love. I still love you," Dracula soothed, massaging the flesh beneath his hands to try to relax his zing. "You're still beautiful to me."

"Really?" Jonathan asked, his voice shaky.

"Yes," he whispered. "I want to see it."

Jonathan began to panic. "No!"

"It's alright," Dracula shushed him. "I don't need to see it yet. You can calm down."

Jonathan was still frightened and he wriggled, honestly trying to get Dracula's hands out from under his shirt. Dracula noticed and withdrew his hands. The moment was gone. Again. He sighed and got out of the coffin. He could see a single sliver of daylight coming through the thick curtains and he moved to close them more securely.

Jonathan just lay where he was, feeling extremely guilty. He knew he was wearing his zing's incredible patience out. He was just so frightened of being judged. He faced away from his zing and cried softly. He hated himself. He was frustrating his lover and he couldn't seem to help it. He pressed himself against the side of the coffin as he heard Dracula changing into his daygown. When the vampire walked over to the coffin, he heard a sharp intake of breath. He felt the elder vampire get in the coffin and close it. Darkness engulfed them, and Dracula's arms embraced Jonathan. The boy flipped over and buried his face against the lean chest, still crying; he needed his love's touch…outside of his clothes.

"Jonny, baby, what's the matter?"

Jonathan was silent for a few minutes, to distressed to talk. Finally he took a deep, shaky breath and whimpered against his zing.

"I just keep disappointing you. I know you want me, and I can't seem to give myself to you. I'm sorry! I don't want you to hate me."

"I could never hate you my sweetest zing," Dracula said sternly into his love's ears. "I love you. And nothing will ever change that. Now sleep, honey guts."

Jonathan fell asleep to Dracula singing a soft little lullaby.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jonathan awoke to Dracula's evening arousal pressed against him. This time, instead of being embarrassed—not that he wasn't—and getting away from it, he hesitantly reached forward and touched it. Being in total darkness helped him get over his embarrassment and when Dracula shuddered in his sleep, he slowly took it in his hand through the cloth and began rubbing it. He was going off pure instinct—he had only ever touched himself once, and it was over so quickly that he didn't really know what he was doing. Without warning, a hand suddenly was placed over his. Jonathan jumped so bad he slammed his head against the lid of the coffin. He jerked his hand back as if he had been burned and his face was so hot that he was almost sure it was glowing. He heard a gentle chuckle.

"It's alright Jonny," Dracula whispered softly. "You didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry I surprised you."

"I…I was just…I don't know what…" Jonathan stuttered.

Dracula laughed again and pulled him close, slowly kissing his way down his zing's face to his lips. Jonathan found himself relaxing; it was pitch black so Dracula couldn't see his scars. He could feel them, but since he had already done that it didn't bother the boy as much as it had the night before. Jonathan realized that he had slept in his night clothes when Dracula's hands inched his shirt up and began massaging his back. He ground against Jonathan and the boy backed away.

"I-I'm not…Not that I don't love you, but…" Jonathan couldn't seem to vocalize that he equated such personal touch to revealing his scars. "But I can for you, if you want."

"If you think you are ready to touch me then yes." Dracula was unable to keep the excitement out of his voice.

Jonathan hesitantly reached forward in the darkness and gasped. His lover was naked!

"How do you do that?" Jonathan demanded.

Dracula laughed. "I'm just that fast. And sneaky," he said in a low voice.

Jonathan hummed and reached over to touch his lover's chest. He mapped it out by touch alone. Dracula seemed to like it when he brushed over his nipples, so he played with them a bit. He loved the smooth skin that he encountered. It was nothing like his own body. He pushed that thought away and slowly trailed down his lover's body. Dracula gasped and bucked up as Jonathan came into contact with his already swollen member. He was immediately at a loss on what he should do, so he just stroked it like he had been before. It certainly got a positive reaction from Dracula who moaned eagerly and moved his hips in time with the strokes.

"Like this?" Jonathan asked, sounding unsure.

"Yes," Dracula whispered excitedly. "Squeeze a little harder…Oh! Just like that. Now move faster…"

Under the vampire's instruction, Jonathan reduced the mighty king of vampires to a gasping, moaning mess. He reached a free hand up to tweak the nipples of his love and Dracula suddenly stiffened. Jonathan felt something warm coat his hand and he jerked his hand away in surprise. Dracula sighed and relaxed, pulling Jonathan closer to him and gently cleaned his zing's hand off with his daygown. He kissed his lover deeply, satisfied despite the very short time he had been touched; it truly had been much too long if he went off that fast.

"Thank you, Jonny," Dracula sighed. "I only wish I could do the same for you."

Jonathan was aroused beyond belief, but he was still so hesitant. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," the vampire said firmly. "Now, I must shower. You are welcome to join me if you want."

The vampire pushed the lid of the coffin open and got out, completely at ease with his nakedness. That was something that Jonathan knew would take time for him to be, if he ever could get past his scars. Dracula walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him, the shower coming on seconds later. Steam began coming up from the cracks after several minutes.

Jonathan sat up and stared at the door. He was terrified, but he knew he had to get over it. He had to show his zing his scars. Before he could think about it too much, he crawled out of the coffin and walked over to the door. After taking a shaky breath, he opened the door and walked into the steam, closing the door behind him.


End file.
